


Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High

by EvilAngel413



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fucked up ideas while being stoned, I guess???, I was kinda vibing while writing this, I wrote this instead of learning, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by song, M/M, Never been high but heard a lot of stories about the behaviour of stoned person, Pining, So I though "Keep it short that's the best you can do", So like basically everyone acts differently, That's my take then lmao, Yes I changed the tags so they would't include Technoblade's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAngel413/pseuds/EvilAngel413
Summary: It's been like this for quite some time and he should've been used to this, but it still hurts like a bitch sometimes.disclaimer: (i'm going to put it in every one of my fanfictions) i'm not shipping real people and i'm sure as hell not going to force them into a relationship, i'm (mostly) not using real life characteristics of them, i'm shipping their personas, all this is just for fun, i know that they're just a good friends and that's great, let it stay like this, most of those fanfics are just ideas i've come up with and decide to make them into stories with characters based off of these people and their personas, i really, really don't want them to fuck and/or date, that would be grossif a Big Man himself comes down, slaps me in the face and calls me a nerd, i'll take this down
Relationships: Dream/Technoblade
Comments: 40
Kudos: 366





	1. Bittersweet Truth

**Author's Note:**

> [read the fucking description people, please]  
> this one shot was brought to you by raID SHADOW LEG-  
> jk i'm just a poor highschooler  
> this fanfic-thingy has been made thanks to "why'd you only call me when you're high" (as fucking title would imply) and my dear friend who send me this song  
> it's a more simplistic, short thingy i wrote mostly on like, 2/3 lessons in school and later it got edited by a wonderful Aleksiel75 (thank you so much for helping me <3)  
> so lmao hope you enjoy  
> title: https://youtu.be/VsxlqmSDmBU

The red-eyed man heard the chorus of Toxic by Britney Spears as his phone rang. It wasn’t loud, he never had the volume all the way up, but it still managed to catch his attention. Pinkette looked at the slightly dimmed telephone screen, tearing his tired eyes away from his computer screen, as he sighed heavily. He picked up the phone and hesitantly accepted the call, holding the device to his ear.

"Hi Technooo," the blonde greeted him happily. His voice was melodic and sweet tone. Techno just huffed in response, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you calling me right now? It's 3 AM, you should be asleep." He asked in a slightly bored tone, not bothering with any greeting. After all, it wasn't the first time that something like this has happened. The red-eyed man only received a giggle for an answer.

"Ain't that a little hypocritical? I mean, from you, of all people." Dream's words were a little slurred and Techno clicked his tongue with displeasure. The green-eyed man was right and Techno hated that. He would've been totally okay with being called out normally - if Dream wasn't stoned as fuck right now.

"Anyway, I've been thinking about something and, fuck, how awesome would it be to like, breed llamas?" Of course it was one of those things. Techno sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and thinking how many of these topics they have covered already. They already talked about a coconut orchard on Hawaii, a pet store but only with alligators in Florida, a Real Fucking Potato Farm in Poland (that one actually made him chuckle a bit at the time of that talk), becoming Professional Huggers in Canada, and now – breeding damn llamas.

"Just imagine, you, me and a herd of llamas," the green-eyed man chuckled lowly and the pink haired man tapped nervously on the surface of the desk. He knew where this was going and he wasn’t in the mood for this, but he didn’t want to just cut Dream off; he let him continue.

“We could go to Nepal, I heard that you can earn a lot of money on it there and hey, it’s a really calm and nice place to live,” Techno heard a soft rustling of material before the blonde continued “We could even buy some cozy home and spend all our free time there“ he laughed softly, but it didn’t sound happy at all and Techno bit the inside of his cheek. Dream just sighed and his voice became more serious and quieter.

"I mean, you know, just leaving all this shit behind, not worrying at all and caring about this world. All of the pressure disappearing just like that." The pinkette heard the other man snap his fingers lazily and he sighed quietly with worry. He understands that both of them are under the pressure of living up to expectations of others and that they both fear defeat; sometimes it led to mental breakdowns or anxiety attacks for both of them.

"I know, Dream. But we've already talked about this before. Multiple times in fact." not gonna lie, he would love for this conversation to end already; to end before the next act starts.

"Really?" Dream sounded genuinely surprised and Techno just inhaled and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and calming himself.

"Yeah, it's just that your nerd ass is too fucking high and you don't remember anything day after." _and I don't have the courage to bring this up_ the red-eyed man gulped slightly, tilting his glasses up slightly and running his hand through tangled, pink locks.

There was a long silence between the two of them. It wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t completely comfortable either. Techno could hear his heartbeat, it was slightly quicker than usual – but it was a normal thing when he was talking to Dream. He was nervously playing with some loose strands of his pink, curly hair when the blonde finally disrupted the silence.

"I love you, Techno" Dream’s voice was soft and there was a sincerity in it; the pinkette had a hard time keeping his emotions in check, but eventually, he took a deep breath, blinked back tears that were suddenly threatening to fall.

"Then why don't you tell me this when you're sober?" his voice was neutral, even though he was holding back all this bitterness and desperation to hear that sentence one more time.

Only silence answered him. Techno bit his lip hard, drawing blood. He felt a thick lump in his throat as his hand squeezed the phone tighter. "I'm sorry." Oh, how many times he already heard this one too?

"I know, go to sleep now. We’ll talk about it later if you want." The red-eyed man tried his hardest to stop his voice from trembling; he had said that so many times already, but recently it started leaving a weird taste in his mouth. He heard the other man sigh sadly.

"Okay," Dream sounded like a kicked puppy and Techno's heart only sank harder, "Goodnight, Techno."

"G'night." pink haired man hung up quickly, putting his telephone with a shaking hand down on the desk. He placed his elbows on the surface and sighed, tangling fingers in his hair and tugging at it slightly. He allowed some tears to run down his cheeks before wiping them away quickly with the back of his hand, choking back a short laugh. He took a deep breath, adjusted his glasses and returned to his work. He couldn't focus on his task at all, but it was better than just sitting in this room, alone, hopelessly pining and wishing that maybe one day, he'll finally hear "I love you" from the blonde's lips, at a normal hour and in normal circumstances.


	2. Better Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's better to just let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was birthed in immeasurable pain but here it is, the second chapter, there's a high chance that it's my last fic for this fandom and ship, enjoy nonetheless

“I love you, Techno.”

He didn’t know he would actually hear those words ever. He didn’t know he would ever hear them so _clearly,_ not through phone or just call on Discord, but _in person._

And maybe if it was some months ago, Techno would let the tears flow down his cheeks, crying like a little kid, running to the other man, to his warm, cozy embrace, mumbling in the green hoodie how long he had waited for this moment to come. How much he wanted to hear this on live, how much he wanted to finally openly show his feelings without the fear of true rejection. How much he wanted to kiss this green bastard and never let him go, to acknowledge him as finally “ _Mine_ ”.

But those times were far forgotten.

He smiled, but there was not even a hint of happiness in that. He was smiling, even though the tears appeared in his tired, ruby eyes.

“I love you too, Dream,” he heard the sigh coming from the other man, and his smirk widened a little bit, turning in a more crooked and sad one as he took a few hesitant steps towards the blonde standing in front of him, watching him closely. His silhouette - although relaxed - was slightly hunched and despite being a few centimeters taller than Techno, the red-eyed man could easily meet his eyes. He tried to keep his face like a stone mask, but for someone so expressive it was impossible. Slight worry and apprehension were painted all over his handsome features. A pained stare was focused on the pink-haired man before him as his lips were pursed in dreadful anticipation. Techno's heart ached, but he quickly scolded himself in his mind - he had to be strong and he couldn't be distracted by such nonsenses. Standing in front of the blonde, he gently cupped his face in his hands and felt the taller man lean into his touch immediately. Techno caressed his cheek lovingly, as Dream closed his eyes, relaxing a bit and sighing with contentment.

“I love you so much. I love you to the point where it hurts, I love you so much that it feels like I’m dying without you. I love you, and I would love to spend my life with you, I really want to, but…” the words of the red-eyed man died in his throat as he averted his gaze from the blonde, taking his hand away from Dream's cheek. The blonde opened his eyes with surprise, looking at the pink-haired man, disappointed in the loss of comforting heat. He tried to make eye contact with him, but Techno tilted his head down, turning his back to the taller man. The green-eyed man bit his lip, reaching his hand to the other man’s shoulder as he sighed.

“Is it best for us?”

Dream froze in place, feeling all the energy draining from his body instantly, breath hitching in his throat as if invisible ropes were tied around his neck tightly, choking him. He coughed, withdrawing his hand quickly as if he got burned, hurt in his eyes.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, the shock in his voice shattered any attempts at trying to keep the poker face. “You-you always wanted me to man up,” he continued, stepping closer towards the man and taking his hand in his own. He took notice of how soft yet incredibly cold Techno’s palms were, as the man slowly turned sideways to look at him, keeping the neutral expression. “You always wanted for me to get the courage and tell you this when I’m not fucked,” he took the other hand of Techno in his, making the pink-haired man face him.

“Didn’t you?” his voice got a lot quieter with that sentence, trying to find any signs of confirmation on the pinkette’s face, but Techno was stubbornly avoiding his gaze, closing his eyes and turning head slightly sideways. The blonde was observing him expectantly until the red-eyed man sighed, slowly lifting up his eyelids and staring back at him through the lenses of his glasses.

“Listen,” Techno slowly turned towards him, facing the other man as he intertwined their fingers lazily, staring straight at Dream. “You have no clue how much I wanted to hear this when you’re finally fucking sober,” he looked down at their palms with half-lidded eyes, bringing their hands together and closing the gap between their bodies slightly. “You don't know how much it hurts to listen to you when you act like nothing had happened on the previous day. You have no idea how much I wanted this,” Techno looked up, eyes filled with sorrow and regret, but still keeping the beautiful shade of red and their special spark. This caused the blonde’s breath to hitch and his stomach doing flip. Their clasped hands fell inertly as the pinkette’s gaze became more absent and Dream gently squeezed his hands trying to back him back on Earth. He observed the pinkette with worry, opening his mouth to say something before the words that left Techno’s lips made him freeze in place.

“But now, that it finally happens, this feels… Wrong.”

The blonde’s eyes winded as he felt his throat going dry.

_No, this can’t be true. Techno doesn’t really mean it, no, it must be a lie-_

“As if it was never meant to be like that," he sighed, lowering his head. "Not truly, at least...” He looked down letting the hands loose and trying to move away, but Dream brought him even closer, taking Techno’s hands in his own, shielding from the coldness of the late afternoon, much to the pinkette’s dismay. 

“No, no, no, you-you got it all wrong,” the green-eyed man sounded desperate, and he was, trying to explain some things, excuse himself and his shitty actions, come up with something, anything. “I do love you, I truly do, I-” the red-eyed man broke out of the other guy’s grip as he took a step back and crossed his arms on his chest, his glare was hurt and wary, as he was eyeing the blonde.

“Like all those times when you were high, just so I will stay right by your side?”

Any more words of protest that Dream tried to say immediately died in his throat, getting out only as a choked sound. Technoblade was watching him carefully, waiting for _anything_ , confirmation or denial, but all he got was the dazed green-eyed man, looking like a deer caught in headlights. The pinkette sighed heavily, turning his back to the other man and taking a small step forward to make the gap between them bigger. It made Dream’s chest clench, but he remained silent, slightly bitting the bottom lip.

“How did I not notice anything?” It didn’t sound like a question, more like a thought said out loud, just to himself and no one else. “Maybe I was completely blind back then,” he adjusted his glasses slightly with a quiet sigh and after a moment, he chuckled lowly, but it didn’t sound happy at all. The pink-haired man looked over his shoulder at Dream again.

“I'm not blaming you, Dream. I know you were scared and I know you didn't mean to hurt me,” red eyes looked down as Techno turned sideways to the other man and started taking slow steps towards the railings. “I know you really care about me, and even though you weren’t honest, I know you love me," Dream kept observing the other man, looking at Techno with desperation painted on his face, as if he was unable to take a step. He couldn’t find the right words, couldn’t bring himself to move even by the inch, even when his mind was racing. The pinkette leaning against the metal railings, the only thing protecting him from the chasm that stretched below. He stared blankly ahead at the undisturbed, clean surface of the river, calm waves washing over the stones and pillars of the bridge.

"I’m always going to be there for you, no matter what, and I will always love you,” his voice was calming, but barely above a whisper and Dream nearly missed it. As the blonde only gulped, remaining silent, the red-eyed man continued. “And maybe, one day, we can try again…”

Techno turned his head toward him, stepping back from the railing with one hand still holding onto it, a sad smile plastered on his lips as his eyes glistened with tears gathering at the corners.

“But certainly not now.”

He tried his best to keep the corners of his mouth up and stop his voice from trembling, not to show any signs of his distress to the other man. Despise that, small, crystal tears were running lazily down his cheeks, leaving wet traces on the rosy cheeks.

“Goodbye, Dream.”

And just like that, he walked away, feeling the whole weight lifted up from his shoulders, imagined grip on the heart disappearing as he was finally able to take a deep breath.

Dream was left alone, standing and looking desperately after the pink-haired man. He bit his cheek to the point of tasting copper in his mouth just to stop the useless tears, but to no avail.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend: haha ok get this away from me  
> me: angst go nyooooom  
> i'm waiting for your theories about 'why dream can't say "i love you" to techno when he's sober' because i left that to your interpretation, although i have a fun lil theory for yall that would only hurt more and make this fanfic even angstier :))))  
> 


End file.
